


Of Smugglers and Soldiers

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations.  Well, that's a lie, he does.  He got into this horrible situation because of a pretty face by the name of Bokuto.aka Kuroo is a smuggler who is blackmailed into helping soldier-boy Bokuto.(Written for Bokuroo Week 2017: Moon and Stars)Some bits blatantly taken from Firefly.





	

Kuroo wasn’t sure how he got himself into these situations.

Actually, that was a lie.  He knew exactly how he got into this particular situation.  That reason was standing next to his pilot chair, checking over his guns and looking fiercely determined and focused.  It was a good look for Lieutenant Colonel Bokuto Koutarou.  He was out of uniform, dressed in civvies but he looked good in both uniform and regular clothes.  They were clean and fit his tall, broad frame well.

 Kuroo figured since they were about to die he might as well look his fill. 

 “I’m sorry,” Kuroo said, managing to get that intense look aimed at him.  Kuroo’s organs were mostly synthetic or mechanical so they didn’t fluke by his heart skipping a beat or his stomach twisting oddly, but he imagined if he were capable of those things then he’d be feeling all the warm and fuzzies about now. 

“For what?  How were you to know they had a Seven K?”  Bokuto asked, leaning a hip against the control panels that were usually lit up with various lights but were now completely dark, just like Kuroo’s entire ship.

 “I made you come.”  Kuroo slumped a little lower in his chair, letting his long legs rest up on the dead control panel.  He did it mostly because Yaku wasn’t around to yell about his dirty boots on the panel that controlled the ship, but a little because they were about to die so it no longer mattered if his ship was clean.

 “Oh ho ho?  What is this?  I thought you were a cut throat smuggler.”  Bokuto was grinning, it was a bit manic and Kuroo liked it just a little too much.

 Kuroo had come to rest in a port town, he had thought the moon the town was on was far enough away that he wouldn’t be bothered by the Alliance, the military force that thought they ruled the galaxy.  He had parked his ship, the Yokai, right next to the Crow just to annoy his favorite grumpy captain a little.  As much as Sawamura Daichi might pretend otherwise, Kuroo knew he had a little place in the Karasuno native heart, it wasn’t saying much since those from that region of the galaxy tended to have two hearts but that’s semantics.  They had gone out to eat, swap stories, and trade advice on jobs.

 Kuroo ran a legitimate business, most of the time, but he wasn’t above smuggling to pad his pockets.  The Alliance didn’t have anything on him or his ship, though they were aware that he wasn’t as clean as he pretended to be but he stayed to the backwater colonies, those lawless places the Alliance had forgotten about or purposely abandoned.  The Yokai was known for being fast, efficient, and cunning.

 

The Crow on the other hand, well they were most well known for having their previous crew and captain slaughtered because they stole the products they were meant to smuggle and sell.  Kuroo had no idea why Sawamura had decided to captain that sinking ship, it really was an ugly beast, but he didn’t mind giving Sawamura the jobs his crew was too busy to handle, or the ones that were a little more dangerous.  The crew of the Crow had a tendency to go against giants and manage to slip out with their skin intact.

 

The Alliance had found them in their favorite hole in the wall, or really one Colonel Oikawa Tooru and Lieutenant Colonel Bokuto Koutarou had found them in their favorite hole in the wall.  They had taken both the crew of the Yokai and the Crow and thrown them in the hold on their Alliance ship, an impenetrable castle.  Then they had been ordered to go rescue the surviving colonist that had been kidnapped by the Reapers.

 

No one really knew where the Reapers came from or what they were.  They swooped into backwater colonies, killed most, raided everything they had, and then took a few to slowly torture and eat.  The Alliance had a sure fire way of dealing with a group of Reapers when found, they blew them away without mercy.

 

It’s exactly what the Alliance planned to do in a little over an hour, the 50 or so men, women, and children an “unfortunate casualty”.  Except Oikawa and Bokuto didn’t see it that way.  They had taken the ship Oikawa commanded and come to the little moon port to commandeer the Yokai and the Crow to save the people before the Alliance army got to the Reapers and opened fire.

 

Kuroo had spent almost his entire adult life perfecting his horrible reputation as someone not to mess with, as someone who has very little to lose and doesn’t care about the consequences.  How Oikawa or Bokuto managed to realize he was a bleeding heart was beyond him.  He had helped a couple colonies, saved a town a time or two, there was that one time he protected an entire planet but he left before anyone could question him.

 

It was even more of a shock to learn that Sawamura Daichi, the guy voted Most Likely to Blow up an Alliance Ship, had been apart of the Alliance.  Sawamura didn’t have the reputation Kuroo had, he was known as strong and tough but fair.

 

Kuroo and Sawamura had agreed to go after the colonist, as long as Oikawa went aboard the Crow and Bokuto came with Kuroo.  They agreed readily and it was a telling sign about how much those 20 or so strangers meant to the two Alliance soldiers.

 

“Why aren’t they coming in?”  Bokuto asked, peering out the window in front of the control panel.  Inky blackness spilled out as far as the eye could see, lit up by tiny specks of stars.  They were close to an unoccupied moon that overtook the whole left half of the windows.

 

“They are big in psychological torture, waiting to see if we’ll kill ourselves to avoid the actual torture they are going to inflict on us.”  Kuroo answered easily, eyes travelling over the large craters in the moon's surface before turning back to something much more interesting to look at, which was Bokuto.  “You planning to shoot your way out?”  They were dead in the water surrounded by five Reaper ships on all sides.

 

“Well I’m not going to go quietly.”  Bokuto leaned over Kuroo, pressing close into his space but Kuroo could only smirk in answer.  He was some Avian species, Kuroo could see that much but he was surprised at the broadness of Bokuto.  Most Avian-types were tall and slender, regal looking without even trying.  Bokuto was tall but there was nothing delicate about him.  His eyes were a sharp gold, which should have appeared cold or frightening but they were teeming with life.  Kuroo could see feathers in Bokuto’s two-toned hair and he wanted to run his fingers through it.

 

“We could rig the door to explode when they try to force entry.”  Kuroo offered, glad when Bokuto’s face broke out into that manic grin as he laughed, warm and inviting.  Kuroo’s never been interested in sex, but he would very much like to press his lips against Bokuto’s throat and feel that laugh against his skin.

 

“What else you got?”  Bokuto pulled Kuroo up to his feet as they both trudged out of the control room.  Kuroo didn’t let himself think about his dead ship, how it was the only home he had ever known.  He was mostly synthetic and mechanical bits and pieces put roughly together to resemble the human he once had been before an explosion nearly took his life.  He looked close enough to an android that people instinctively shied away from him.  It worked well in his line of  business, most people thought he couldn’t feel any pain so they didn’t bother to try and fight him but it meant he never had a home.  The Yokai had been his first, the money pulled together from hours of strenuous and sometimes degrading work.

 

His crew was safe and that’s all that really mattered.

 

They had used the Yokai as a distraction because it had a hook engine.  Hook engines were rare, they were expensive and temperamental but it meant that his ship could go faster and farther than most other ships.  Most didn’t bother with them because jump drives meant ships could almost instantly travelling hundreds of light years away, but jump drives had a small shelf life and they took a while to warm up.  The Yokai had a jump drive, of course it did, but other ships could follow when you jumped so the plan was to distract the Reapers with the Yokai, use the jump drive and then the hook engine to get away while the Crow grabbed the prisoner cube.  The Repears always kept their kidnapped in a small prisoner cube that was left outside the main ship.

 

The Crow had managed to get the cube and the Yokai had made the jump but the Repears were on their tail.  They shot them with the Seven K, which was a one time powerful weapon that made ships go dark.

 

Kuroo had reported the use of the weapon to Sawamura, who had contacted him via radio wondering where they were.  It had been a short conversation, there wasn’t really much to say.  Kuroo knew Sawamura would make sure the crew of Yokai was taken care of, they were the only family Kuroo had.

 

“Kuroo?  Still alive?”  Sawamura’s staticky voice came from the com Kuroo had shoved into his pocket.  Kuroo pulled it out as he kicked open a smuggler hole, smirking as explosives were revealed.  Bokuto whistled appreciatively as they both carefully pulled the boxes out.

 

“For the time being.”  Kuroo answered back.

 

“Do you still have that land rover?”  Kuroo glanced over at said land rover, tethered to the cargo’s floor.

 

“Uh yeah.”  Kuroo had won it in a game of poker that had somehow ended with Sawamura and him being naked in the middle of the desert on some backwater planet.  After that Yaku and Sugawara had banded together to forbid Sawamura and Kuroo from drinking.  With all his non-human parts people assumed Kuroo couldn’t really get drunk, those people would be wrong.  Even the smallest amount of alcohol knocked Kuroo off his seat, though Sawamura was a bit of a lightweight himself too despite the two hearts.

 

“First I need your exact coordinates, then I need you to tell me which way your ship is facing, and then I need you and Bokuto to get into that land rover and drive it out your cargo doors when I say so.”  Sawamura said in a tone of voice Kuroo knew all too well.  It sounded calm and collected but Kuroo knew better, knew it was Sawamura’s ‘I’ve got a crazy idea that might get us killed but it might just work.’

 

“Daichi, they’ll shoot you out of the sky before you even make it to us.”  Kuroo answered back.

 

“Not if they are busy with the Alliance.”  Sawamura said quickly, voice a little more low pitched than normal.  It was his ‘Kuroo we’ve all gotta die sometime’ voice.  Kuroo had known Sawamura long enough to pick up the slightest change in his voice.  They had shared a couple life and death situations before.  Sometimes Sawamura got them out of it, sometimes Kuroo managed to do the work but they always pulled through.  “We’ve already dropped off the colonist, what do you say Tetsu?  Scared?”

 

“Fuck you and fuck this, fuck- sky above Daichi!”  Kuroo laughed, a panicked cackle before he grabbed a computer to give Sawamura his exact coordinates and tell him which way his cargo door was facing.

 

“We’re really going to drive this vehicle, not meant for the pressure of space, out of your cargo door, which isn’t meant to open unless it’s on land, into empty space and try to land in another ship?”  Bokuto asked but he was already untethering the land rover as Kuroo helped.

 

“Want to back out?  I would not recommend going against Daichi, he is terrifying when mad and he’ll be real pissed if he has to come on board this ship to drag us out, which he will. No matter if the Alliance is firing at us.”  Kuroo hopped into the rover, flicking it on and booting up the system.  Bokuto followed with an easy grace as he taped the thin layer of glass that surrounded them.

 

“If we survive this I’m going to marry you.”  Bokuto pulled on his seat belt before reaching over to do up Kuroo’s.  Kuroo smirked down at him.

 

“No kiss first?”  Kuroo asked, only realizing how serious he was after he said it.  Bokuto tilted his face, golden eyes staring into Kuroo’s own before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a chaste and soft kiss.  “Good.”

 

“Good?”  Bokuto laughed.

 

“I thought Avians didn’t have marriage.”  Kuroo backed up the rover as far is he could in the cargo hold.

 

“I’ve always liked the look of them.”  Bokuto answered honestly and Kuroo nodded as he held the remote for the cargo hold, waiting for Sawamura’s signal.

 

“Okay but you have to wear your uniform.”  Kuroo said and Bokuto laughed.

 

Their laughter stopped as they heard the distinct sound of weapons being fired.  The Yokai shook and shuddered.

 

“Now!”  Oikawa’s voice yelled over the coms.  Kuroo hit the button to open the cargo hold before pushing the land rover to full speed, bursting out of his ship and into the inky blackness of space.  The stars looked further away, the moon so much more massive.  The thin glass started to crystallize, cracks appeared as the machines started to freeze and stop working.

 

Suddenly the Crow appeared in front of them, it was a medium-sized vessel painted fully black.  The land rover slammed into the Crows own cargo hold, flipping and landing upside down, throwing its two passengers around.

 

“If you two are alive, hold on.”  The ship shook and turned, tossing the land rover around like it was nothing.  Kuroo cringed, tasted metallic blood in his mouth.

 

“Bo?”  Kuroo wheezed out, hanging upside down and fighting with his seat belt.  It finally released him and he cracked down onto the hood of the land rover.

 

“That was-” Bokuto released his own seat belt, there was a cut on his forehead that was gushing blood.  “Wild.  Awesome?  Horrible?  I don’t know, what’s my name again?”  Kuroo laughed and leaned forward, kissing Bokuto softly despite the blood.

“Give me some sign you are alive down there.”  Sawamura’s strained voice came over the coms.  Kuroo grabbed his radio from his pocket.

 

“That was some nice flying captain.”  Kuroo said and he heard Sawamura’s bark of relieved laughter.  “We’re going to borrow your med bay.”

 

“Need help?”  Sawamura asked and Kuroo looked over Bokuto.

 

“No, just some scrapes is all.”  Kuroo took a deep breath but put the com away before he said anything more.  He would speak to Sawamura later, thank the man properly, probably bribe or blackmail him into going to another planet so Kuroo could barter for another ship to replace his old home.  Kuroo didn’t let himself think too hard about the Yokai, he was alive and while the Yokai was much more than just a ship, he knew it had served him well.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto crawled out of the broken land rover.

 

“We are hiding out on a frozen planet while the jump drive boots back up, it’ll probably be a couple hours.”  Sawamura’s steady voice came over the coms once more as Bokuto followed Kuroo to the medbay.

 

Kuroo helped Bokuto patch up the couple scrapes he had gotten when they had been thrown around in the land rover.  The cut on his forehead wasn’t deep, just bled a lot, and his pinky had been dislocated but it was all just small injuries, insignificant because they were actually alive.

 

“Ah- you don’t have to- most people don’t like-” Kuroo stuttered as Bokuto went to help Kuroo with his injuries.  Bokuto tilted his head to the side, confused.  “I’m not really pretty under the clothes.”  Kuroo admitted quietly.

 

“If it bothers you I won’t look, but I like what I’ve seen so far.”  Kuroo wasn’t use to that sort of honesty, those kind of compliments that don’t expect anything in return.

 

Kuroo took off his vest and shirt in response, trying not to cringe at the metal bits embedded in his skin.  The job was rough, he looked like a jigsaw puzzle put together a little wrong, but it worked.  Kuroo had the money to fix himself up but he never really saw the point, there were always repairs and other more important seeming things to spend the money on than to make himself pretty.

 

“So, what are you planning to wear to our wedding if I’m to be in my officer robes?”  Bokuto asked, not even flinching at how Kuroo looked as he went about patching up the long, thin wound on his shoulder.  Kuroo couldn’t help the smile that came over his face.

 

After Bokuto was done Kuroo put his shirt and vest back on.  Bokuto reached up, slowly and carefully cupping the back of Kuroo's neck and drew their faces together until their foreheads were touching.  A soft, comforting pressure that made Kuroo’s tense body relax.  Kuroo knew this was a custom amongst Bokuto’s people, something shared only between family and close friends to bring comfort, to show love.

 

“Better?”  Bokuto asked, opening his luminous eyes as he leaned back.  Kuroo nodded before walking out of the medbay, Bokuto walking to his right.

 

They walked into the command deck of the Crow and instantly regretted it.

 

“Colonel!”  Bokuto sputtered out.

 

“Get some Daichi.”  Kuroo cheered as Bokuto pulled him out to the sound of Oikawa’s swearing and Sawamura’s laughter.  “Hopefully they wash that chair afterwards, but I guess Oikawa was the one who was naked-”

 

“Sky above Kuroo.”  Bokuto groaned, covering his eyes and Kuroo cackled loudly.  The picture of a naked Oikawa Tooru straddling a mostly clothed Sawamura Daichi in the pilot's chair would probably haunt Bokuto for a while.  “Does he do that a lot?”

 

“No?”  Kuroo said, unsure.  He had no idea of Sawamura allowed men to straddle him in his own captains chair often, it wasn't anything they ever discussed before but Kuroo would make sure to ask about it the next time Sawamura had a couple drinks in him.

 

“I thought the Colonel hated him!”  Bokuto wouldn’t uncover his eyes so Kuroo had to guide him around the ship.  Oikawa had tried to pick a couple fights with Sawamura, needling him constantly but Sawamura handled Oikawa the way he handled everyone, with a warm smile that made people want to lean against him and trust him with their lives.

 

“I guess we’ll be seeing much more of each other.”  Kuroo said with a grin as Bokuto finally uncovered his eyes, looking over at Kuroo.  Sawamura wasn’t the type to do anything casually, and Oikawa seemed the same way.  Oikawa might pretend to dislike Sawamura but Kuroo had seen the way Oikawa had looked when he volunteered to go on the Crow instead of the Yokai.

 

“That’s not such a bad thing, right?  Even though you hate the Alliance.”  Bokuto sounded unsure of himself.

 

“I don’t hate everything about the Alliance.”  Kuroo answered honestly, palm sliding against Bokuto’s before entwining their fingers together with a smile that Bokuto mimicked back at him.


End file.
